


to you (I will always return)

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I don't think I vibe with canon, I'm afraid I've dropped the plot somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: After a late night, Marinette comes home to her fiancé.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	to you (I will always return)

Paris lights up in the dark like a beacon of hope in the middle of despair. Ladybug swings through the city that thrums with life even in the wee hours. The lull of the city calms the rage in her veins yet her blood runs as hot as they have ever been. Her eyes sweep through the streets, still crowded with cars and people.

Paris never sleeps. And apparently, neither does Hawk Moth.

It has been years since she first took on the Ladybug Miraculous. She has grown and the team she fought with changed. The number of allies dwindled and the current team is not as sizeable as the one in the past but she trusts them with her life.

And she, too, has changed. Gone was the teen who looked at the world with wide eyes filled with wonders. In her place is now a young woman whose heart still bleeds for the unfortunate but her edges have sharpened from the battles waged on the street of Paris and her eyes jaded from the darkness that lurks in the dark corners.

The apartment that has now become her residence comes into sight. The light is still on, which means that her fiancé is still awake, possibly reading one of his books. He was rereading Pride and Prejudice when she was called away by her duties and he had been halfway done with it then. He could have finished it and is currently waiting for her to come home or he could have started another book. Or he fell asleep during reading and left the lights on and it would not be the first time she returns home to that.

They met in front of her parents’ bakery. She was returning home and he was about to enter the bakery. Her latte ended up on his clothes and in his hair. Then they literally bumped into each other a second time at the library when she went to return a book. The third time was when she went to the Louvre to do some light sketching and conveniently found him feeding pigeons with Mr. Ramier.

And since they just kept accidentally meeting each other, they hung out and one thing led to another. They are now engaged and living together in an apartment.

The window she left through is unlocked and she has no difficulties in opening it and lets herself in.

“It’s me,” she says, feet carefully carrying her to the living room, the transformation bleeds away and Tikki comes to a rest on her shoulder. “Please don’t point any kind of weapons at me, ok?”

“That was one time,” comes the reply as her fiancé holds out a plate of cookies. “And it wasn’t like you were a damsel in distress. You looked like you were ready to kicking asses and taking names.”

The first time she returned after they moved in together, she found a gun pointed at her and on the other side of the barrel was her fiancé. Secrets can never stay secrets when you come home, transformation fading away and have a gun point at yourself while your kwami squeals in terror at the sight of the weapon.

Though, fair is fair and she is not the only one with secrets. The Talk was lengthy and long – it lasted for a few weeks of them dancing around the subject – but it was necessary for their ongoing relationship.

Everyone, including them, thought that their relationship was over. There were simply too many secrets between them. Or at least, they had thought so until her mother put her foot down. _Honesty, compromise and communication are the important things for a successful relationship,_ her mother had said.

And here they are, in their own apartment, living together and even sharing the more intimated parts of their lives.

Tikki lights up at the sight of the sugary treats and immediately abandons her shoulder for the plate. She hums in delight at the first bite of cookie, plopping herself into the middle of the plate as soon as her fiancé set it down on a flat surface.

“It was self-defense, Jay,” she pouts, sneaking a cookie from the plate, winking at the adorable glare Tikki shoots at her. “Just one, please? I need a sweet pick-me-up.”

The little goddess rolls her eyes and looks at her fiancé expectantly. Which is what?

Suddenly, the cookie is out of her grasp and the world tilts. The little gasp of surprise that escape her throat sounds so loud in the middle of the night.

“What the hell, Jay?” She scowls at her love, the cookie currently back in Tikki’s possession. “Can’t I have just one cookie?”

He holds her in a bridal carry, grinning at the outrageous pout on her face. Her legs kicking the air lightly as she squirms in his embrace, wanting to be set down. The warmth is nice and it reminds her of safety and home but she wants that cookie, dammit!

“No can do, birdie. You know you can’t have sugar after midnight,” and just because he can, he nuzzles into her cheek, the stubbles scratching her skin, prompting giggles out of her throat. “Come one, let’s give Tikki some time with her beloved cookies.”

“You have something in mind?” She has to ask, tilting her head to the side to peer into his face, watching for any clue to what he plans to do. “Something better than cookies?”

“Of course,” he says and since her head is right there against his chest, she gets the front row seat to feel the rumble in his chest as he snickers to himself. “I’m going to give you that pick-me-up you mentioned earlier.”

And that? Well, how can she refuse such a sweet promise?

Evil never sleeps and Hawk Moth is definitely evil. Ladybug never sleeps because how can she when Hawk Moth could strike whenever?

But right now, she is Marinette. And Marinette is just happy to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when I was still high on the successful feeling of finishing my last Fluff without Plot and listening to Bryan Addams' 'I'll always return'. I told myself I'd be writing fluff this week to heal myself from all the news and also to do something productive since this might be my last week off, thank goodness.
> 
> I think I have some notes about this AU somewhere. Might write another one-shot in the future but who knows.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
